Superman Tonight
by Lady Carlton
Summary: While Steve's stuck with paperwork, Danny stops at McGarrett's home to check on Steve's sister; he finds Mary drinking & having pizza. BonJovi inspires some talk. NOTE: I don't really see Danny/Mary. This was inspired by a RP. Read inside for more info.


**Okay. I need to say some things about this fic:**

**_1_. Never, in my life, I saw Danny and Mary as a couple. Seriously. Actually, I still don't see it. The idea came while I was RPing and I was sort of encouraged to write something, so I did it.  
><strong>

**_2_. I'm not sure if this should be classified as AU, but this fic takes place while Mary Ann is in Hawaii and Danny and Rachel aren't exactly working things out.**

**_3_. Please, don't hurt me. Or hate me.  
><strong>

**Even though I think this is pretty lame, this is it! Carol, this is for you and your lovely Danno!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Dude, you totally need to try ham and pineapple pizza!"<p>

It's been about a week since Mary Ann returns to Oahu, Hawaii. Her brother, Steve, was stucked with a lot of paper work and had send Danny to get her some food.

"_Dude_? Alright.. There is no way I'll try this thing. Never. It's outrageous!"

Mary Ann didn't even try to hide her laugh - Danny couldn't be more different than Steve, and yet, the two men managed to get along pretty well.

"C'mon, Danny.. It's just pizza!" Mary when she was about to take a sip of the drink she'd just made.

"Okay. First of all, it's not just pizza. Pizza is serious business. Second.. what are you drinking?" Danny used his hands that always moved while he talked to stop her from drinking it straight from the blender jar. "And what happened to the glasses in this house?"

Mary glared at him. She wasn't expecting any visitors and since she got a phone call from Steve saying he was stuck with some paper work and wouldn't be able to be there for the dinner they had planned, she decided to order some pizza and make some of her favorite drink to go with it – Margaritas. So there she was, drinking straight from the jug, at least that was the plan until Steve's partner arrival.

"Seriously? Is this how things work? I mean, Steve can't come home so he sends you to keep an eye on me or what?"

Mary wasn't exactly mad, nor upset. On the other hand, she was just teasing Danny, just like she did to Steve. Danny noticed she didn't mean it and he smiled shyly.

"Yeah.. like I would be able to do that.. now, seriously, what are you drinking? Looks like.. Margarita?"

"What? **No!** This is not '_Margarita_'.. It's my Margarita. There's a difference."

Danny's eyes went wide open. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know that.. And what's the difference?"

With that half smile that seemed to run in the family, Mary Ann left Danny sitting on the sofa alone as she ran to the kitchen to get some glasses.

"Here," she said as she jumped back on the couch and filled the two glasses she brought with her. "Try it.. And the pineapple pizza."

"Okay. I'll try your drink.. but I'm not eating that thing.. I mean look at that!" He was pointing at the pizza that was on the table. It was half mozzarella and half ham and pineapple and Danny was twisting his nose to the half with the fruit. "It's fruit! If it was on this drink I'd eat it, no problem.. but c'mon, even you have to agree with me that pizza and fruit is a weird combination, they just don't belong together."

Mary frowned at him. "Tie and Hawaii also don't belong together but POOF! There you are!"

Danny and Mary stared at each other for a while, like they were having the most serious conversation ever, until they burst out laughing.

"Alright.. but you're wrong about the pizza," said Mary grabbing one quite large slice of it and taking a bite.

Danny arched an eyebrow and took himself a slice of the mozz – even thought he would pass the fruit, there was no way he'd say no to pizza. Or any kind of normal food.

"Oh! Oh God.. This is awesome." Danny referred to Mary's Margarita. "Seriously. This is great.. You're good."

"Told you there was a difference," said Mary proudly.

"Yeah. There is one hell of a difference." Danny was talking with his mouth half full of pizza, but it didn't bother either of them. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"That, my Jersey friend, is privileged information. I could tell you.. But then I'd have to kill you."

The mood was so light and natural between the two of them that the time seemed to pass by and they didn't even notice. Mary had put some slices of pizza on the oven in case Steve wanted to eat something, and now she and Danny were sitting on the lanai, just talking about random things.. Now, they were discussing music.

"Shut up! You like Bon Jovi?"

"Are you kidding? I freaking love them!"

Mary and Danny were sitting directly in front of each other; each one on a some sort of armchair. The jug that once had Mary's Margaritas was long gone and their glasses were nearly empty, but they weren't drunk, not even a teensy bit high.

"You know what? You just earned some points with me, woman. How is it possible that you and Steven are related?"

Mary's eyes drifted so she was now looking ah her hands but she chuckled, and Danny couldn't help but smile, on the outside and on the inside - he didn't have spend much time with her until now, and he decided he enjoyed hanging out with Mary Ann.

"Steve is not that bad," she said a bit protectively. "But I must admit, sometimes, his music taste makes me think if he's alright or the Navy and SEALs training messed up with his brain."

Mary's eyes met Danny's and they shared a laugh.

"Yeah... Maybe," said Danny in a low voice.

"So. What's your favorite song?" asked Mary as she sat on her heels, waiting patiently for Danny's answer.

Mary couldn't help but notice that Danny was actually a very good looking guy. The dim light on the lanai was illuminating his figure on the right angles and gave him this very pleasant appearance. He wasn't wearing a tie anymore, the first two buttons of his dress shirt were open and he seemed to be relaxed - Mary thought he didn't look like a detective. Not at all.

She also had to brush those thoughts aside; Danny Williams was her brother's partner. He had a daughter... And was divorced. Once again, she blinked, trying to push whatever idea that was being formed inside her mind, to the farthest corner of her head.

"That's.. That's hard," he said, looking at Mary. Even though it was dark and they weren't that close, she could perfectly see his blue eyes and all its little details. "They have so many good songs.."

"So, what's the one song that marked you, somehow?"

"Oh, that's easy. You Give Love A Bad Name." Danny didn't even have to think. Whenever he heard that song, he went through the same story, all over again.

Mary's eyes snapped open and she straightened her back on her armchair.

"Wow. And, why that song? I mean.. you don't need to tell me if you don't want to but that's.. Uh- that's a _deep_ song." She was to say not so happy song, but it occurred to her that not all songs are happy, and, sometimes, the memories attached to them aren't happy either.

"Deep?" Danny was quite amused with her choice of word. "That's new.. People always say it's - depressing."

"Well.. As far as I can tell, no one is happy all the time. So I think it's very acceptable that some songs are - using your word - depressive."

_Steve is right,_ Danny thought to himself._ She really is something else._

"Okay," he said with a smile. "Well, if you really want to know, this song; it reminds me of my divorce.. It was - messy, and uh.." Mary switched when Danny's voice started failing so many times. She tried to say it was fine, that he didn't need to say anything but he shook his head so she stopped talking.

"I never gave that much thought to marriage and things like that.." When Danny started to speak again, Mary found herself paying extra attention to every single word coming out of his mouth. "I mean, I used to think about it every now and then, but I never thought - **thought** about it. Then I met Rachel. And, well, things changed.. and we got married.

"No need to say her family wasn't exactly excited about it - she was this English lady and I was a cop from New Jersey. Two completely different worlds, but we had something. And, despite everything and everyone, we stayed together. And then there was Grace.

"She was the most perfect thing I've ever seen and I fell in love with her instantly. That tiny human being that wasn't bigger than my arm, was suddenly the most important part of my life. And she still is.

"So it was hard to accept that things between me and Rachel weren't working. We were constantly arguing and that was exhausting and frustrating, so I jumped into work. For some time, I lived for two things only: my job, now as a detective, and my daughter.

"But eventually, we couldn't keep doing what we were doing - we weren't happy together and, most important, we couldn't raise a child in the middle of that storm. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Gracie's fault that their parents couldn't make things work.. So we divorced. Problem is, even though it was the best decision to do, it still hurt. It hurt because I had a daughter whom I wouldn't be able to see everyday, come back home to every night.. And even though my relationship with Rachel now is complicated - there was a time I loved her, and it all changed.. So that's why," said Danny after taking a deep and long breath. He didn't like going through all that, but, at that moment, it felt alright, almost like he needed to voice those feelings. And it was odd that he was talking to Mary Ann, but it also felt good. He opened a small smile to lighten the mood that had set it. "That's my love/hate/sad story."

By the time that Danny finished, Mary Ann was sitting on the edge of the armchair, biting her lower lip and not knowing what to do with her hands. To say that she understood what he was going on was a lie - she never got married, she didn't have children.. She had no idea, but she cared about it. I couldn't have been easy and she knew what it was like to deal with disappointment and deception.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said after a while.

"It's okay.. I'm better now." Danny didn't let go of the small smile on his face - as a detective, he needed to read people and he could see that Mary meant her words, she was truly sorry for what happened to him and that made Danny feel, for some unknown reason, a bit better. "So, how about you? What's your song?"

"Well," said Mary, lying down on the armchair. "My song isn't really my song... it's Livin' On A Prayer."

Danny moved on the chair, his eyes locked on Mary. She had her eyes closed and, if he had to guess, she was fighting something inside her.

"I heard this song for the first time when I was with my mom," said Mary, snapping her eyes open. "I was just a kid by that time, but I can remember my mom singing it while she was driving. It reminds me of her.. And it's a great song."

Just like Danny, she smiled.

The Jersey detective felt his heart getting smaller and smaller inside his chest. He worked with Steve for long enough to know that his mom was murdered and it was a delicate issue to him - and, apparently, to Mary as well. Not that he was expecting something different, I mean Steve and Mary lost their parents, and they didn't die like naturally - they were murdered, by the same thing, and that's just enough.

But, just like Steve, Mary Ann was a tough woman, and seeing her like that, it made Danny wonder for how long they were being tough, she and her brother. The thought made Danny's respect for Steve get bigger and his sympathy for Mary grow. The McGarrett's were fighters.

"You know what's another great song?" asked Danny as he stood up. Mary sat on the edge of the chair again, looking at the blonde guy in front of her.

"What?"

With a smile and not a single word, Danny walked back inside, towards the front door.

"Wait! Tell me!" she stood up and followed Danny. She stood by the door and saw him fishing for something inside his silver Camaro.

Mary let her body rest against the doorframe as she waited patiently to see what on Earth that man was up to; and then he emerged from the inside of his car, holding something in his hands with a victorious smile on his face. Even though the moonlight was reflecting on the surface of the object he was holding, she could only pay attention to his smiley face - Oh dear Lord, he was beautiful... And she was damned.

.

"Here," said Danny as he put a CD on Steve's stereo.

Mary was sitting on the arm of the couch when a song started playing – and her heart skipped a beat. That was one of her favorite songs.

_There's something about you_

_I wanna rescue you…_

Danny pressed the 'next' button but Mary Ann protested.

"No, no, wait! I love that song.."

Danny did as she asked and returned to the song. Superman Tonight wasn't exactly the song he had in mind to show her – he was looking for 'Live before you die' because, well, the lyrics were damn great and it was one of his favorite songs, but that song was also good.

_You're looking for a hero_

_But it's just my old tattoo_

If they both were honest to themselves, they would see how much they were seeking to be saved. Danny, from his struggle with his ex-wife and the fact that he didn't get to see his daughter that much; and Mary Ann, from her disturbed childhood and all the things she had to face in such young age.

_Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul_

_To be a hero for you_

They were silent as the song kept playing.

_Who's gonna save you when the stars fall from your sky?_

_Who's gonna pull you in when the tide gets too high?_

_Who's gonna hold you when you turn out the lights?_

_I won't lie_

_I wish that I_

_Could be your Superman tonight_

Suddenly, their eyes met and both held the gaze.

_If somebody sent you_

_An angel to save you_

_What would you tell him_

_To turn him away?_

_That your heart don't break?_

_That your lips don't kiss?_

_That life is just a lie?_

_That Heaven don't exist?_

They couldn't tell who made the first move or what triggered that, all they knew was that one moment they were listening to Danny's Bon Jovi CD and the next they were kissing. Their lips met and they gave in to whatever they were feeling.

_Who's gonna fix you_

_The next time you break down?_

_Stranded along by the side of the road_

_With your baggage that's dragging you down_

_Don't look back, let it go_

It was a sweet, soft and gentle kiss, but with so many emotions that they both were trying to hide for so long. They didn't know every single detail about each other or for long enough to know all their skeletons in the closet, but it's not like they were strangers being moved by the '_heat of the moment_'. As they shared some of their stories, something happened, and the kiss – it occurred naturally.

_I won't lie_

_I wish that I_

_Could be your Superman tonight_

They shared something; they were getting to know each other.. They grew a bit closer. And it didn't felt wrong.. at least not until they heard the door closing with a lot more strength than necessary.

"What _the hell_ is going on here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** _LOL that was it folks! Sorry if you think I'm pushing things way too much and it's sort of weird. Like I said, I don't see Danny/Mary as a couple and I still don't, but I thought it should be fun.. I'm considering adding Steve's reaction to what he witnessed but I'm not sure. In any case.. thank you! And I'm sorry (I don't know why, I just feel like I should apoligize).._

_And on a side note, I still don't see Mary and Danny as a couple. Just FYI...  
><em>


End file.
